Once Upon A Remnant's Time
by FirestarLeon
Summary: Once upon a time... A phrase that has so much meaning. Some of different times, and some of different people. The beginning, the now, and the end. Everything will always be once, upon a time. [In cannon with the Different Simple Soul universe.]


_Once upon a time, there existed a wonderful world. A world that was beyond beautiful. It was perfectly created. All was balanced and well crafted. It existed in perfect harmony with the universe it existed in. A jewel envied by all._

_This world was known throughout all of creation, as the perfect world. The true symbol of Eden. The great creator had outdone himself._

_Soon though, many tried to claim the realm for themselves. Many wars were fought, and many died for the realm of Eden and her gem. All wanted her._

_But the creator defended his creation. He had his guardians and allies protect Eden from all who tried to claim it as their own. Many were stopped. Some were even wiped out __from existence entirely. All were jealous of the creator's creations and wanted Eden for themselves._

* * *

_One even came close. One of the creators greatest allies, known as ruler of the realm of Shadows, he influence many of the creator's guardians and allies to turn against him._

_This did not stop the creator though. He defeated all who stood to claim Eden. He casted aside his traitorous ally back into the realm of shadows for all eternity._

_The creator had destroyed so many; even __**he **__did not know who remained. The creator became lonely and regretful. He was all alone. The only comfort he had left was Eden and Eden's jewel…_

_The creator watched his perfect creation go on for such long time. His universe of law and beauty, complemented with wonder and the unknown. It was all he could do. _

_Watch. Examine. Ponder._

* * *

_Then one day, to the creator's amazement, it seemed his realm began to change on its own. It created its own beauty and power. Creatures and life appeared. The impossible had become real. The realm had become alive!_

_The creator began to notice that all life was powerful in its own way. Whether it be from his laws, from beauty, or even from their own raw power. Everything had this energy and was different. A soul rested in everything and everyone._

_Though it was the jewel of Eden that became the most wondrous to the creator. Life of all kinds lived on his masterpiece. They lived through and around his creation. But one in particular caught the creator's attention._

_This creature was unlike the others. It wanted to learn and create. The creature thrived in his world. It created its own creations, it learned about its universe, and it showed compassion to its home and fellow creatures._

_The creator called them the children of Eden. He declared that they will rebuild from the ashes of existence, and continue to grow and exist. _

* * *

_But the creator had grown old and tired from all his battles. He couldn't defend the children. In the end he could only give them Eden's gem as their own. This was their world now. This was their home._

_The creatures, who had named themselves Mankind, called their home: Earth._

* * *

_WWWWWWWW_

* * *

Once upon a time, Mankind had grown strong on his world. He had discovered so much about himself and the world around him. He became well acquainted with everything from creation, to discovery, to wonder, to war.

Man had learned he could create and think. He could spread war or share his love. He had learn to evolve. He had learn to lead revolutions. He had learned to change...

The realm of Man was unique for everything had a soul. Everything was different. But that meant something both great and terrifying. Man could be however he wanted. He could be good or evil. He could create and think whatever he pleased.

* * *

Soon Man had lived for a long time, and in that time he'd become very diverse. He fought with the world and himself. And so the worst had come to pass.

As Man continued to change and grow and learn; he became destructive and violent. In the name of progress and power, Man had torn apart his gift. His home was on the brink of death.

Man soon turned on himself. With his great and mighty weapons, Man plunged into a war of worldly proportions.

* * *

The children of Eden could not stop their end. Their gem was gone, and so were they.

Could this have been avoided? Was Mankind always destined to be this way? If he had a teacher, could he have learned? If given another chance, could the good and greatness of Man defeat his darker half?

Mankind may never know. For he is gone. The only thing left was the whisper of his soul, and the last breath of Eden's jewel.

And the cackle of a once defeated foe...

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

**Once upon a time, I watched as the bane of existence was born. I watched as they destroyed their gift. I watched as they killed and hated.**

**I was different from all the others you see. I didn't want to take the world for it's beauty. I wanted to protect it. I thought I could keep it safe, and make a even more perfect world.**

**But no. The creator left his masterpiece unfinished and unclaimed. A masterpiece I could make better. **

**It was time to no longer wait in the shadows. It was time to claim my ****ascendance.**

**Instead though, I had to wait. I had to wait for my chance.**

* * *

**When I finally escaped, I had planned to wipe out this little creature called "Mankind". But through watching and waiting, I've came to realize this realm was like no other. It is...unique.**

**And Man, being a child of this uniqueness, was unique as well. I watched in amazement how he developed. How he could believe, create, and dream. His ideas were beyond even my sight. Man could dream up a world of his own making. He could visualize an idea, and make it real. He could flesh out and experiment.**

**In a way, that's what I respected about them. He is the enigma of existence. A creator, a dreamer, and a fighter. ****For a time, I almost considered he could be redeemed. That perhaps they could exist on my world after all.**

**That is, until the bombs fell...**

* * *

**Damn them. Damn them all to oblivion! They ruined paradise!**

**So I had no choice. I had to rebuild it. I would recreate my own Eden. I would build from the wasted and irradiated remnants of Earth. The soul, the very remains of the world and it's parasites would be my tools.**

**Ashes of the soul. The Dust of damned. It would be my strength. It would make me god like. My influence through it will reform the world. With my will and the inspiration I've gained by observing, I can create something great.  
**

* * *

**Through my power and the power of Dust, I revived the soul of the world. I reformed the planet into something new, and I even gave its true innocence their second chance. The animals of the world became of flesh again. And they basked in my new and improved paradise.**

**My world would also need guardians. So through the ashes and my will, I formed creatures of shadow. Powers I've always known, and powers that will protect my paradise. They are to be feared by my enemies. So I created them from the monsters and nightmares the vermin feared themselves****.**

**The vermin. Why had I begun to think they deserved paradise? At one point they helped bring change and uniqueness. They were the shining star on the jewel of the universe. Perhaps like the remnants of Earth, they could be remade too? Yes. I can create something even better then them. Mankind lacked the innocence so many creatures of their world have. They shall be formed from shadow, innocence, and live to experience my paradise in full. Live long, and live free my children of shadows...**

* * *

**My children, my world...**

**It was all perfect. The new gem of existence. All thanks to me.**

**My children I created through the dust. They've formed around the souls and ideas of the world past. I have the one thing I respected about Man in my hands, and that is all I need.**

**I am the creator now. I am the maker of this tale.**

**I am, the Grimm. I, am the god of this remnant. And with my guardians, my children, and the dust of the past...**

**We shall exist forever.**

* * *

**WWWWWWWW**

* * *

**__****_"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._**

**_"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. __An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._  
**

**_"__However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._  
**

**_"__Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._  
**

**_"__But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return. _****___So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._"**

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

_watch?v=-gZ5_Zr3zIo_

* * *

_Red like Roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by, a royal test._

_**Black the beast, descends from shadows.**_

_Yellow beauty, burns, gold..._


End file.
